Same Outside, Different Inside
by otherrealmwriter
Summary: While going to destroy Dib Gaz runs into her doppleganger only...there is something a little wrong about her and the way she acts. Written for Rowena's Challenge in the FP


I don't own Invader Zim okay? Jhonen does not me. The challenge belongs to Rowena Devandal on the FP. Got it? Good. I was inspired for this from one of Jhonen's comics in the Squee! Book.

* * *

Dib ran down the street to hide from Gaz. He looked at her the wrong way that morning and knew he was in for a world of hurt. Looking around he tried to find a place that would be under Gaz's radar, a place she would fear to tread. _That is impossible to find. Gaz has no fear at all. _He looked around the city huffing with every breath amazed at the endurance he built up hunting the paranormal. He blinked at the sight of a girl with purple claw styled hair and quickly ran into the nearest store which fortunate for him was one that sold cute puppies. _Gaz will never look here._ Dib thought as he stood inside the 24 hour puppy shop.

This girl has the striking resemblance to Gaz yet when Dib passed her he felt something different about her, like she had a nice soul not some sort of demon child. Somehow she had the Membrane family feel to her. This girl came out of the store looking at Dib's panic and went "Hmmmm… he has a big head" and walked off eating a hot dog.

She looked at a butterfly that passed by in the air and smiled. She enjoyed the beauty of nature and all that was lovely and cute in the world. Puppy dogs, kitty cats, boy bands, all that was the world to her. She had posters up all over her room of the latest craze in pop music and whenever that craze died, she never looked back and denied ever having liked them in the first place.

"I'm going to go see Uncle Membrane…." She hummed as she skipped along in the sunshine. She held a bag under her shoulder from "Cutziee Wootzie" full of stuff to give to her long lost cousin. Tragically, she did not know how different she was from them.

"Where did he go?" Gaz said under her breath glaring up at the road. "He was just here." She walked along some more to try and find Dib and make him pay for eating the last slice of pizza, drinking the last soda. She prowled the ground like a demon goddess, ready for the kill. As she walked along, the long lost Membrane cousin was too. Gaz walked along with her dark gloomy demeanor while the girl walked towards her with her ray of sunshine persona.

The girl walked along until she bumped into Gaz, "Hello!" She said in a way that would make anyone sick to their stomach.

"Hello. Do I know you?" Gaz asked. "You look an awful lot like me."

"Oh I'm Zag!" Zag smiled and waved at Gaz.

"Well what are you doing here?" Gaz asked.

"Oh my mom sent me here after saying something about me being a pain and not wanting me anymore." Zag smiled.

"Apparently your parents not wanting you makes you happy? That's weird." Gaz said. She knew all too well what it felt like when a parent didn't seem to want you.

"I'm so happy all the time silly! Why are you so angry sourpuss?" She smiled touching Gaz's nose like a fairy princess.

Gaz crossed her eyes at Zag's finger in shock. No one ever dared to touch her except Zim, who didn't know any better, and Professor Membrane, which she allowed for the mere reason he was her father. Even then there was only one person who could touch her and live to tell about it, and that was Professor Membrane. She took Zag's hand and twisted it while Zag smiled in pain. "No one touches me. Ever." She said.

"Oh silly willy, every girl needs someone in her life, someone who can touch her." Zag said. "Like a boyfriend, every girl needs one or she would not be a girl."

"So you're saying I am not a girl for the mere reason I don't have a boyfriend nor do I desire one." Gaz said.

"Yes!" Zag said twirling around.

"Whore." Gaz said as she pulled out her Gameslave 2 and started to play it walking away from her.

"Sorry, I am not a whore, bitch." Zag said turning back to Gaz.

"I really don't care honestly; I just want you out of my sight." Gaz said walking away. She kept walking while Zag kept talking about things like fashion, guys, horoscopes and what the latest celebrities were doing. Gaz grew sicker to her stomach with each word out of her mouth. Finally after she couldn't take any more she turned around and stared at what could be a mirror except Zag had her eyes open with a smile that could scare Gaz.

"What is it bitch?" Zag asked.

"I've had it. I tried ignoring you, I tried telling you off, and nothing works. You made me wish that Dib was the one talking to me not you. I would rather hear how Zim is an alien than your nonsensical drabble." Gaz said. "I must destroy you."

"Oh come on, someone like you destroy me? HA!" Zag laughed. "You couldn't if you tried."

_Oh Zag, you little doppelganger of my looks, just you wait and see…._ Gaz thought as she smiled and turned to Zag. With a thrust she grabbed Zag and threw her into the street.

"Throw me into the street! Ha! What did that prove?" Zag started to skip along the street humming again thinking she was going to show up Gaz and all the girls like her who didn't know how to dress or that there were other colors to clothes than black that made one look very unsexy.

"Three…two…one…" Gaz said as a screech and a crash was heard.

"Quick! What is the number for 911?" The driver yelled. Gaz smiled and started to walk home to find her father standing at the door.

"Have you seen your cousin Zag, daughter?" Professor Membrane said.

"Nope. No one ever will Dad." Gaz smiled.

"Oh okay. Run along then." Professor Membrane replied.


End file.
